It is important from the aspects such as health, transportation, storage, shock-resistance etc. to make food safe and to hold the stable shape. For example, as follows. 1. In order to transform liquid oil into form of butter and paste which are easy to use, trans-fat synthesis and mixture of industrial waxes are done. The governments and the public organizations of Europe, U.S. and Canada warned that trans-fat is dangerous. 2. In order to prevent liquefaction and denaturalization by heat, refrigeration is necessary always even during transportation. 3. Chocolate, butter and margarine immediately dissolves in the tropics or in summer. 4. Refrigerated margarine and butter are very hard as ice. They must be warmed and softened before use. 5. Strong shock-resistant cushion containers are necessary to prevent damage. 6. In order to prevent ingredient separation, soy bean lecithin is necessary, which is allergenic, hard to use, unsavory, and sticky hard. An expensive homogenizer is necessary before use. Et cetera.